Some conventional paper sheet storing devices for storing paper sheets such as banknotes, each collect the introduced paper sheets into a storage bag such as a pouch. Such a storage bag is disclosed in French Patent Publication No. FR2853301A2, for example. The storage bag disclosed in French Patent Publication No. FR2853301A2 includes, for example, a pair of plastic tabs for the attachment of the storage bag into the paper sheet storing device, on the outer surfaces of the bag body in the vicinity of the top opening thereof. In specific, the tabs each include ears protruding upward from the edge of the top opening of the bag body and each including a through hole for fixation. Pins provided to the paper sheet storing device are inserted through the corresponding through holes of the ears, so that the storage bag is detachably attached to the paper sheet storing device. The body of the storage bag includes a narrow adhesive portion for sealing the body that horizontally extends on one of the inner surfaces in the vicinity of the top opening. A release sheet adheres to the adhesive portion to protect the adhesive portion.